Many Faces
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is a slight AU where Heero has a multiple personality. Please review, non- yaoi, but still very good, rape and blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Many Faces

There are many faces in this face,

Many of me to know,

Each person different,

Different people to tell you hello.

There are many talents that you may see,

There are many talents 

For the many of me.

Each is perfect in it's own little ways 

In little ways they are uniquely made.

There are many stories, 

Many lives all of me have lived.

One may be an actress,

Another just a kid.

If you were to know me, 

Which may never be

You might just get to 

See the many of me.

.....

Dear Readers,

This is a poem made to start off this little fan- fiction, it just seems to fit Heero perfectly in this fic. Also, for those of you who may have been anticipating the sequel to The Past of Trowa Barton, it is now posted and is titled The Secret of Quatre Winner. This story was inspired by a real- life mental disorder called multiple personality syndrome, in which a person's mind may create different lives, and individuals to protect the main individual from certain harm. If you want to read more into the subject, you should look it up on the internet, at your local hospital, or public library. Though many of these cases are caused by abusive homes, it is not retained to being caused by just that. I do not know anyone with this disorder, however, I do enjoy raising awareness of diseases through my fics. I do not own GW, and allow for anyone wanting to use this, or any of my basic ideas for any of my fan- fiction to do so in any way desired by themselves. This takes place when Heero first self- detonates his gundam. 

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

"Rodger.", Heero said before pushing the button.

The explosion's energy propelling himself forward by several yards, Duo was yelling something about him being a 'Damn baka.', before Heero lost full consciousness.

.....

"We should retreat, I'll take Heero, and we'll all split up, and lay low for a while.", Trowa suggested, using his gundam to pick up Heero's too still of a form from the ground.

"Got ya, clown boy.", Duo responded in dry humor.

"How'd you know he was a-", Quatre started.

"I just called him that because his gundam looked like a clown itself is all.", Duo's image on the screen gave a shrug.

So, the group divided up, all going in different directions. Trowa would soon land out of sight in a forest not far from the circus's current stop. Then, Catherine may be able to help him clean, and bandage up Heero's wounds. 

.....

It was about a week after the incident that Trowa sat looking down frustrated at the comatose pilot. His wounds were not fatal anymore, and yet, he remained still upon the clean, white sheets of the bed. Just as Trowa stood with frustration, he heard Heero shifting and turned around. "Heero?", Trowa asked, stepping over to the Wing pilot's side.

Heero only flinched, and backed away, staring at Trowa in horror. "Please, don't hurt me.", Heero said, sounding childish, "Don't touch me... Please...", 

"Heero?", Trowa wondered to himself.

"My name's not Heero, it's Peter.", Heero whispered to Trowa.

Trowa thought for a couple minutes before running over to Catherine. "Catherine, what was that one book you read about? You know a month ago?", Trowa asked.

"One Person, Many Minds.", Catherine answered, "It was about multiple personalities.", 

"You should come look at this then.", Trowa told her, bringing her over to where Heero was, "I believe Heero may have what you just said.", 

"Hi there Heero, how do you feel now that you're awake?", Catherine asked.

"My name's not Heero, it's Peter.", Heero replied.

"Well then Peter, how're you feeling?", Catherine asked him.

"I'm fine.", he replied simply, "Just don't touch me, touching always hurts.", 

"Why does it hurt?", Catherine asked.

"I can't tell you, they say it's a secret, not to tell... Not to tell...", he whispered.

"Who are they?", Catherine asked, being very patent.

"They are Paul, John, Chris, and more but I don't remember their names.", came the answer, "They all say we can't tell Heero's secrets or we'll all get hurt.

"So you know about Heero?", Catherine asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know about us.", Peter replied, "You have to not tell him about us...", 

Trowa came close to touching Heero's hand, when the blue eyes glared up at him. "Don't touch me.", Peter said in a small voice.

"Peter, why can't we tell Heero about you?", Trowa asked.

"Because if he knew about us, he'd remember _him_.", Peter replied, "We are not suppose to talk about him.", 

"That's okay, are you hungry?", Catherine asked, kindly.

"Yeah, I like PBJ's can I have a PBJ? With strawberry jelly not grape, I don't like grape.", Peter said, his eyes lit up at the mention of food, "And juice, anything but grape.", 

"Okay, Trowa, you stay here with him, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.", Catherine told him.

"Where am I anyway?", Peter asked.

"You're at a circus, it's where I work when I'm not... Piloting.", Trowa tried his best to explain without the word gundam put in.

"My Mama and Papa took me to a circus once, I liked going to see it. I especially liked the clowns... They were funny.", Peter told him, "Are you one of those people who have to walk on that rope thingy?", Peter asked.

"No.... Though, I can walk on one if I were asked to.", Trowa answered, just as Catherine came in the room, carrying a tray with a few sandwiches, juice, and cookies for all of them.

Peter ate his sandwich slowly, taking a sip of juice every now and then.

.....

After making sure he was asleep, Trowa, and Catherine snuck out of the room. "So, how do we handle this thing?", Trowa asked.

"We read up, especially you, since you'll be with him more than myself.", Catherine explained, "Tomorrow morning I'll go buy you some books on this matter, and you can read them in your spare time.", Catherine said, "I'm going to bed, you better do the same since we'll have a busy day tomorrow.", 

Trowa didn't respond, but just nodded, and walked off to where he was staying.

****

End Chapter: Please R&R, tell me what you think! ^.^ Can't wait to read your reviews. If you like this psychological stuff and you've watched YGO before you should read my Eight Again story....


	2. Chapter 2

Many Faces

Dear Readers,

Okay, I accidentally deleted this chapter the first time I typed it up, but, now I can answer some questions you may have burning inside you. 1. I am sorry I was not able to update this past week do to FF.Net not wanting to load properly at all. 2. However, that has allowed me to answer a few questions. Such as "Is Peter like a younger version of Heero?", well, actually, I don't want to fill your heads with a bunch of goop, so I'll say this as basically as I can. Remember Lady Une, and the way that she had a split personality? Lady Une, and Commander Une, only she knew about it? Well, multiple personality is kinda like that. Only there's minor differences.

1. Each personality is a trait of the true personality that was hidden away for many reasons.

2. Each personality can have it's own made up background and story.

3. As explained before in the story so far the true personality does not know about the other personalities except from what is told to them by other people. Even though the other personalities may know about the true personality, and each other.

4. Many times the switches occur do to certain things, such as a clock chiming reminding the person of a forgotten memory that hurts them and such.

Here's a good one, making the chapters longer.... Well, I've been trying really hard to work on that myself, I can write ten page short stories for school, but, when it comes to chaptered stories..... I kinda get bored after a while, I'm still trying though, maybe drinking tea will help, it seemed to be while I was typing up my story for the fair this year.... (Like a county fair, I should post that.)

But, enough of my ramblings, you want the story don't you?

Yours Truly,

FB

****

Chapter 2

Trowa woke the next day, hoping beyond all hopes that yesterday was all just one huge dream. Multiple personalities? And Heero has it? This was too hard to believe, Heero was even more so stone faced than Trowa made to be, the Perfect Soldier. But, he could hear the child- like speech of one of Heero's personalities, Peter talking to Catherine. He'd read a couple of the books Catherine had on this disorder of Heero's, but none of it made sense, except for the true story of Sibil, a young woman who was recorded to have the most personalities ever recorded, including a male one. Of course, all that Trowa had seen was Peter from Heero's possible few. "Morning, Peter.", Trowa greeted, only to be pushed back outside by Catherine. "Trowa, I want to ask you something. Sometimes it's been reported to help if people who care about the person with the multiple personalities were there to help them through this.", she whispered.

"Meaning, you want me to go get the other pilots, right?", Trowa asked.

"Yes, do you know where they might be?", she asked.

"I know where Quatre is, maybe he'll know about Duo too, of course, I'm almost positive Wufie'll be in the mountains somewhere training.", Trowa sighed, "I don't know, OZ is still looking out for any signs of our group gathering back up.", 

"Just, tell them all to leave their gundams behind with people they can trust, disguise themselves, and get over here.", Catherine told him, "Look, Trowa, I, we cannot just set here and not try to draw out the truth from Heero or the rest of them.", 

"Why not? I don't see how it is hurting Heero any.", Trowa argued, "It'd be more dangerous to him to bring all the guys together here.", 

"I- I seen something on his back last night, I think it's part of the reasons Heero gained the multiple personality thing.", Catherine explained, "I was changing bandages, and there on his back was a scarred area, it looked almost like he'd been branded like a bull would've been.", 

Trowa looked at her with the fear flashing on and off in his eyes though he still wore his straight, never flinching face. "Do you think someone actually did....", Trowa trailed off, looking pale.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Catherine explained, "I seem to have gotten Peter to at least trust me enough to not back away each time I touch him. However, because of that, I can't leave him alone.", 

"Why?", Trowa asked.

"Because, right now he's Peter, a little kid, and little kids can get themselves into big trouble.", Catherine told him.

"Yeah, I see your point. Hey, can I use your car instead, since it doesn't have a search out for it currently?", Trowa asked.

"Fine, do what you want, just don't destroy it.", Catherine tossed him her keys, and turned to go.

Trowa hopped in the car, and drove like a mad man. Duo Maxwell was not that hard to find. He was living in the next town over, and advertising the opening of his new metal shop. Which, got Trowa to thinking what exactly everyone else had been doing since the last time they'd seen each other. Well, he was about to find out whether it was safe, or not. 

Trowa entered the shop casually, and rang the bell at the front counter. He looked up at the wielded mobile that hung from the ceiling engrossed in Duo's choice of expression. "Hey, how can I- Trowa?!", Duo hopped right over the counter, and gave him a tight hug, "What's wrong? I can tell, something's not right, or else you wouldn't be here.",

"I well, to tell you the truth about that....", Trowa started, "Heero's, well, Heero's got what Catherine says is a multiple personality syndrome-", 

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait... Heero has an M.A. problem?", Duo asked.

"Yes, if that's what you call it.", Trowa shrugged surely at a loss.

"I've heard of those.", Duo muttered, "Met a man once who had it, personality could change every five seconds if you weren't careful of not saying the right things.",

Yeah, well, Catherine says it'll be better off if Heero has a couple people he can trust by his side.", Trowa explained.

"She's right, you're just lucky I know were Kat is. We can go get him, and wait to get Wufie until we can later on.", Duo told him, "Don't worry, I have a small personal aircraft I bought and fixed up, don't even need a flying license for it, I'll be back soon enough.", 

With that he left, but soon returned with Quatre, whom he'd explained everything to during the flight back. Of course, Quatre had heard about this mental disablement as well. Seemed everyone had except Trowa himself.... 

****

End Chapter: I tried.... But, I'm also typing Chapter 3 tonight as well, so give me a lil' break why don't ya?


	3. Chapter 3

Many Faces

****

Chapter 3

When he got back Catherine was sitting across from Heero, but Trowa could tell it wasn't really Heero, because he had a dazzling smile spread on his face. "Hello, Trowa, this is John.", Catherine introduced the latest personality.

"Hi.", Trowa greeted, glancing over at the other's reactions.

"I'm Duo Maxwell.", Duo said, shaking hands.

"I know, I was there when Heero met you all.", John replied.

"Oh, yes of course you were.", Duo said, looking a bit nervous.

"I'd love to draw you sometime, you look so different from most men your age.", John stated.

"Draw him?", Quatre asked, sitting down.

"I'm an artist in spare time, I'd be able to show you my drawings. If of course, Heero wouldn't throw them away every time I left. I believe he's scared.", John finished.

"Of what?", Catherine asked.

"Of not remembering while I was there. The voids in his memory.", John explained, "Of course, he hasn't told anyone else about them, he doesn't want to sound crazy or anything.", 

"Understandable.", Quatre remarked.

"Of course, my life was nothing like his. I had a happy little family, one wealthy parent, one poor, but they still loved each other the same. Guess you could say I am the middle class of my family.", John chuckled at his joke, "Lived on a farm for a few years, then, then.... Both died in an accident.", 

"Ah.", Duo replied.

The smile faded quickly, and was replaced with the whimpers of Peter, who quickly hugged onto Trowa and stared, trembling at Duo and Quatre. "Peter?", Trowa remarked simply.

"Peter, oh, I see this personality is just a kid.", Duo remarked, "It's alright, we're Hee- chan's friends, I'm Duo, and that's Quatre.", 

Peter glared up at Duo, before coming out, and looking up at him critically. "It's okay, kiddo, I won't hurt you.", Duo assured, "I promise not to hurt you.", 

"Yeah, I won't hurt you either.", Quatre said, "I know, what do you like to do?", 

"I like to play video games.", Peter replied, shyly.

"Me too, especially VR Zelda!", Duo exclaimed smiling, "Do you like that game?", 

"Uh- huh, the weight of the sword is amazing, and I like the new graphics too.", Peter said, now excited at talking with Duo about the game.

Quatre smiled, but looked confused at the mentioning of zombie villagers, and such, before turning to Trowa to see how he was reacting to the sudden change in Peter's mood. "I think we can leave these two alone to discuss the plots, and sub- plots of video games.", Quatre replied.

"Yeah, I think we can.", Trowa replied with a nod of his head.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, it was Heero who really self destructed or was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Many Faces

****

Chapter 4

__

(Don't get mad if this one's so short, just remember that it leads you on to the next chapter)

Trowa looked across from him at Duo, who had gotten whichever of Heero's personalities to actually sleep in his lap. He ran his fingers through the messy hair, and finally spoke in a quiet tone. "Do you think that whomever it was who pressed the button wasn't really Heero and was one of his personalities?", Duo asked, a concerned glint in his eyes.

"It is possible.", Catherine said, "Many have quiet, withdrawn personalities, but some may gain a personality that wants to kill itself, or is very talented and the exact opposite of all the rest.", 

"True.", Duo replied, "But, I think it was another personality not just because of the self destruct, it was because of the self- destruct, he's tried to kill himself once before, but, he snapped out of whatever state he was in and saved himself at the last second.", 

"Well, we better get some rest, because tomorrow might not be as peaceful.", Wufie replied, simply getting up and leaving.

"He's right.", Duo muttered, standing himself, "Good night.", 

Trowa heading to his room, then Quatre, leaving Heero all alone by himself in the meeting area. 

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, A new personality, and Hee- Chan's back!


	5. Chapter 5

Many Faces

****

Chapter 5

"_WHAT IN THE KING'S NAME IS THIS?!!!!!_", a yell erupted out from the room in which Heero lay. 

Duo came running as did the rest, "Hee- chan?", Duo asked, cautiously.

"I- I've been captured by the enemy!", he said, fumbling around, until he found a gun, "S-st-stay were you are y-y-you dirty Ger-Germans.", (No affence to all of you Germans, just using a historical reference.) 

"Um... Put down the gun would ya?", Duo stated, "I'm American, not some German.", 

"An' here I thought I was dead for sure.", the new personality said, "I'm William S. Goldman of the British army, and glad to be in the presence of allies instead of enemy.", 

"What's with this?", Trowa asked Duo.

"This personality is from WWII.", Duo replied back.

"Yes, well, we thought you were injured during battle, so we had you shipped over here for recovery.", Duo replied, simply.

"I see.", William replied.

"Well, that and they froze you in a cryogenic chamber, and we just woke you from it for historical purposes.", Duo came up with a hair- brain story.

"That's.... WHAT?!!!!!", William cried out, "FROZEN!!!!!! Y- YOU MEAN?", 

"Yes, it's After colony 195 humans now are able to live in space.", Duo explained.

"I- I- I can't believe this my Mum's dead! What about my brother Ricky?! Oh God, and my Pop, I- I- I....", William passed out.

The next thing to be heard was mumbled groans from the still form. "Duo you baka, turn off that light, would you?", the true Heero asked.

"HEE- CHAN!!!!!!!!", Duo cheered, "You're, you again!", 

"Of course I'm me, who else could I be?", Heero asked.

"Peter, John, Paul, William...", Duo started to list off all the personalities he'd seen.

"What are you talking about?", Heero asked.

"Um... Heero, did you ever have black- outs, and just wake up someplace you don't remember being?", Quatre asked.

"Yeah, why?", Heero asked.

"Because, you- you have a multiple personality.", Duo explained.

The next few minutes involved Heero blinking stone faced. "I have what?", Heero asked.

"A Multiple Personality.", Duo said again.

"Would you like to suggest what might have caused it?", Quatre tried.

"No, I won't, I can't...", Heero muttered, sinking his head into the pillow.

"Where all these scars came from, all of these cuts, and we know it wasn't from piloting.", Quatre said.

"No.", Heero said, actually sounding miserable.

"It's okay, get some rest, you've had a busy time the past few weeks.", Duo told him.

With that, the light was shut off, leaving Heero alone with his nightmares....

****

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Many Faces

****

Chapter 6: (If this one had a title, it'd be, Heero's Past, but, I don't title my chapters anymore, too much work.)

A small babe with messy brown hair gurgled happily as it's parents drove the car on the colony's usual perfect night, only when the drunk driver came around the curve on the wrong side of the road did either know that they were doomed. The child was given to what seemed at the time like a kind- hearted old man. The child's destiny was as set as his parent's were the night they took that road through the night. The man treated the child all right for a while, but then came the breaking of the boy's soul in his large hand. It started with beatings and cursing, then came the cuts. 

One night, however, the man came home, drunk ass that he was, and did the unthinkable, he stole the child's innocence, he crushed the last of the boy's heart, he destroyed what was there..... And liked it. Afterwards, he'd try to rebuild the boy, only to crush the almost normal boy again underneath his sweaty body. So, he lied, oh, the man lied and lied so much... He told the child it was part of the mobile suit training he was going through at the time. The boy soon became carefree again upon such lies. This lasted until the boy was thirteen, when the old man was yelled at by his peers for having such a weak person. The poor already broken boy was snapped in two like a careless twig later that night and many after. Until a sheet of ice enveloped his heart, his soul turned to stone. The boy was now a man, a man with no emotion. The boy never did live happily ever after, he forgot about his past demons, and took on a fake name one as without emotions as he himself was. But, he would have to face his demons to fix the damage done to him by the old man. The boy's name was..... Heero Yuy.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Facing your inner demons.


	7. Chapter 7

Many Faces

****

Chapter 7

"Look, if you don't want me to help, then I won't help!", Heero's voice yelled loud enough for the rest in the kitchen to hear, only they knew the truth.

"It's not that, Jason, it's just that you've gotten on my nerves!", Duo's obviously loud voice yelled back.

"Not listening!", the personality of Jason retorted, promptly sticking the ear- pieces to his headphones in his ears.

"You won't listen to me then fine!", Duo stormed back.

"Well, we know who's not bunking with whom tonight, right?", Quatre replied to Trowa and now, yes, Wufei. 

"I'm going to a party, later.", Jason said, casually.

"Oh no we don't, not so fast, Jason.", Trowa replied, looking at him, "I thought we grounded you from going anywhere outside of this house for crashing Wufei's jeep.", 

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwww, come on! I didn't mean ta do it, you know that!", Jason said, "Besides, you're not my Dad.", 

"No.", Trowa stated firmly, "That's my final decision.", 

"But, anyone who's popular is going!", Jason whined.

"Yes, and if someone told you everyone was killing themselves would you do that too?", Wufie asked.

"Yes.", Jason replied, "No, just kidding, I wouldn't, you know that.", 

"You're not going.", All three replied at once.

"FINE!", Jason now stormed off somewhere else.

"I'm starting to feel more like a bad person than anything else.", Quatre whispered.

"You're not a bad person, you're a good person and yet, yet you.....", Trowa paused, "We all feel like we're becoming parents to him at this point!", 

"Hm? What are you talking about?", Heero asked, coming down the stairs.

"JASON!!!!!", All three remarked, "Your latest personality.", 

"Oh.", Heero replied, simply.

"Why can't you tell us what happened to you?", Duo asked.

"I- I- I can't remember, that's why.", Heero simply replied.

"You can't remember?", Duo asked.

"No.", Heero replied.

"Well, we'll have to make you remember if you're going to get any better.", Duo replied.

**End Chapter: Next Chapter, a witty solution to Heero's problems.**


	8. Chapter 8

Many Faces

****

Chapter 8

Heero was laid out upon the couch comfortably. Soon Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all came into the room and looked at him quietly. "We found your childhood home, Hee- chan.", Duo said, "You're going there too.",

"WHAT?!!!!!", Heero yelled out, "No, I'm not going there, no one can make me.",

"But, Heero it's for your own good.", Quatre said.

"I won't, I can't, it won't work.", Heero told them, knowing darn well what they were trying to do.

"Oh, we think it will.", Wufie replied as Trowa grabbed Heero from behind.

"YOU CAN'T I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO!!!! DUOOOOOO!!!!! I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT?!!!!", Heero yelled struggling against Trowa in blind rage.

"Well, it helped me to go to where I didn't want to go.", Duo replied.

"When?", Quatre asked.

"I went to the remains of the Maxwell Church and made peace with myself for it.", Duo replied, "Basically it made me quit blaming myself to go there. You know, for being a destroyed place it was full of new life.", 

"How so?", Wufei asked.

"Trees were growing, flowers and grass... A ton of butterflies were there too.", Duo gave a faint smile, "It's like Sister Helen and Father Maxwell planned it to be that way.",

So, off they went to Heero's first home with Dr. J. And soon, they would find the true reasons Heero didn't want to go... But, in the meantime they were hopeful it would cure him.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter will be the last.

Previews of Coming Fics for Gundam Wing

Soul Keys

We all have our inner beasts that would like to come out. Duo's found his a long time ago and has lived with it since. Meanwhile, Heero's been trying to find Duo, who apparently found a little financial snag and had to leave his home because he couldn't pay the rent. General rating, 1x2, 2x1 pairing, yes the others are in here too. Rated R do to some bloody scenes.

Accidental Experiment

When Heero is in a chemical spill, he finds it harder and harder to live on land. Will Heero get back to normal, or will he be trapped in water forever? Of course a 1x2, 2x1 pairing, Little angsty, mostly general though, rated R.

I will also be part of the Beyblade section soon... I have a really good idea for a Tyson by Kai pairing. Could someone list the name of the Blade Breakers and their bit beast, I just need the spellings.


	9. Chapter 9

Many Faces

****

Chapter 9

The group entered the seemingly empty house, it was large and full of cobwebs and dust. Duo looked over at the walls carefully creeping over the wooden floor. "Hey, I found something, it's like a hidden door!" Duo called to the others. 

They opened the door carefully before walking down into the darkness. Duo shined a flashlight into the darkness immediately jumping at the sight of a grinning doll covered in webs glaring down at them. "Duo, I don't like this, come on, let's just go.", Heero said.

"Why are you scared?", Duo asked him.

"No, I just, it's just...", Heero stammered, "I'm just worried about you tripping over something in this darkness."

"Right.", Duo said, shining the flashlight around the place, he soon found a wall with whips and chains on it. 

Heero's hand seemed to be rather sweaty and soon, he seemed to stumble back. Duo shined the flashlight on him and saw Heero staring owl eyed behind Duo. Duo turned and shined the way that Heero had been looking and found a dog skeleton. "Oh my God.", Duo muttered.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Duo, please just... Just get me out of here...", Heero whispered desperately.

"Right, right...", Duo replied, following Heero outside of the house followed by the other pilots.

"That was creepy...", Quatre replied.

"Yeah, I thought so myself.", Duo replied.

"How're you doing, Heero?", Quatre asked.

"I- I don't want to go back in, I- I remember.... I remember...", Heero looked down at his hands.

Tears streaked his face as he sat down on the curb. "It's okay... Hee- chan.", Duo said, patting Heero on the shoulder.

.....

It had been a few days since they had returned from the little trip to that creepy house and although upset, Heero was okay. They hadn't seen any signs of the multiple personality showing, so for now at least he was temporarily cured. So, they all got back to their lives. Though about two months later no one was surprised when a news report said that Dr. J. had been found dead in his current residence.

****

End Story: Give me a couple more weeks and I'll have all of them wrapped up.


End file.
